


The Flower Crown

by phans_catwhiskers



Category: Phan, dan and phil, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker!Phil, M/M, botanist!Dan, pastel!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phans_catwhiskers/pseuds/phans_catwhiskers
Summary: Phil owns his family's bakery and gets a new neighbour one day; a cute neighbour with curly hair and flower crown.





	

Chapter 1: New Neighbour

Phil rolled the ball of dough between his floury hands and lay it on the cookie sheet. Carefully, he sliced an X on top with a zebra-striped knife. He picked up the tray of twelve pretzel buns and slid it into the warm oven in front of him. As soon as he closed the door and set the timer, his front door opened with a ring of the bell. Phil peaked his head around the kitchen door and saw a tall stranger approaching the counter. The stranger had a crown of tiny orange flowers resting atop his curly brown hair. His chocolatey eyes scanned the glass case, filled with all kinds of Phil’s homemade breads and pastries. Phil ducked back into his kitchen and quickly washed his hands. He tossed the towel over his shoulder and walked into the main shop. The stranger’s bright eyes met Phil’s and he smiled.  
“Hi there!” Phil said. “Welcome to The Lester House, home of London’s finest pretzel buns and cinnamon rolls! How may I assist you today?”  
The stranger’s cheeks revealed adorable dimples as he smiled a warm smile.  
“Hi!” His voice greeted Phil’s ears like hot chocolate on a chilly winter’s night in front of a fireplace, the smell of orange autumn leaves dusted with the season’s first snow filling the air. Phil couldn’t help but smile. “I’m actually your new neighbour!” His voice seemed slightly shy and Phil loved every syllable he made.  
“New neighbour?” Phil wasn’t aware of a newcomer.  
“Yeah, I’ve just moved in right there.” He pointed to the wall to Phil’s right. Phil suddenly remembered that shop’s old owner moving out a few months ago. He had run an antique’s shop and was not very friendly. Phil had attempted to bring him some cakes on several occasions but the sour old man had kept his arms folded and steel grey eyes locked on Phil, judging him as he left the cakes on his counter and walked swiftly out. Every time this occasion occurred, Phil had watched as the man tossed Phil’s neatly wrapped cakes into his bin, a look of disgust plastered on his wrinkled features. Now, as the stranger said the words, Phil remembered how the man had left an angry note on Phil’s doorstep explaining how he was leaving London after having suffered eight months of Phil’s incessant cheeriness. Incessant cheeriness! He truly hadn’t the foggiest how someone could be so lowly so as to insult someone’s cheeriness! He hoped and prayed this pretty stranger was nicer than the mean old man before him.  
“Oh really?” Phil rested his elbows on the glass case, putting his chin in his hands to listen to what the cute newcomer had to say.  
The dimples made a reappearance, accompanied by an adorable bright red blush. “Yeah. I lived in Reading and decided to come to the big city to get a fresh start.”  
“Oh, Reading’s not that bad, is it?” Phil joked.  
‘Ha, no. Just not the best first nineteen years someone could ask for.”  
“You’re nineteen?” Phil asked, shocked. The boy looked and acted much older than nineteen.  
“Yeah, I finished school early and got into botany rather than law like my parents had wanted.”  
“Botany! So you’re a florist?”  
“That’s right! Decided to move to London to open my very own flower shop, saw this place had just become available, and jumped at the opportunity!”  
“Well, may I be the first to give you a very warm welcome!” Phil stuck out his hand and the lad shook it. His hands were soft in Phil’s rough, calloused ones. “I’m Phil!”  
“Dan,” his new neighbour said shyly. Phil smiled at his soft, warm words.  
“Nice to meet you Dan!”  
“Likewise, Phil!”  
“I guess I’ll start by introducing my shop, if that’s alright.”  
“Yeah, sure!”  
Phil came round the counter and leaned against the glass in front of Dan. “My parents opened this shop in ‘99 and ran it for fifteen years. I’d been taught how to make bread and desserts all my life, they gave me the key three years ago, and I’ve been running it ever since!”  
“Wow, big responsibility! Passing on the family name, I mean.” Dan had been hanging onto every word Phil produced. His big, beautiful brown eyes drank it all in, and Phil had to look away several times so he wouldn’t get swept away in their gaze.  
“Oh, definitely. But, I love every second of it! I come in early, bake the bread, make the desserts, and have about six pints of coffee before the first customer even walks through the door!”  
“Wow.” Dan’s eyes sparkled. Phil couldn’t help but smile at Dan.  
“So what’s your story, neighbour?” Phil asked Dan, leading him to one of the small round tables in front of the shop window.  
“Well, like I said, I grew up in Reading, where it was utterly uneventful. I was never interested in anything, really. In school, outside, anywhere. I started getting into flowers about four years ago and absolutely fell in love with botany. I took several classes in school, much to my parents’ disapproval. They always wanted me to be a lawyer, since I was little. I told them I would rather swim in a pool of acid than go to law school. Needless to say, I didn’t 100% willingly move to London.”  
“Wait, your parents kicked you out?” Phil said in disbelief.  
“Well, not exactly. They basically said, ‘You’re either a lawyer here or a flower girl somewhere else’.”  
“That’s a bit harsh.”  
“Yeah, no kidding. They’d said that same thing several times before, so I always knew I wouldn’t live in Reading my whole life.”  
“What else did they say it for? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
Dan blushed madly and cleared his throat. “When I was 16 and told them I’m gay.”  
Phil’s heart flipped in his chest and he had to suppress the urge to crack an enormous grin. “Well, that is nothing to be ashamed of! I hope you feel 100% comfortable whilst you’re here.”  
“Thanks, Phil!” Dan’s dimples made a reappearance and he dropped his gaze to his fidgeting hands resting gently on the table.  
“Sorry, can I get you something to eat or drink?” Phil stood up and made his way to the counter.  
Dan looked up. “Oh, no, thanks. I better head back home. Got a lot to unpack.” He stood up.  
“Oh, well, would you like any help?”  
Dan blushed bright pink. “Oh, no, that’s alright. You’ve got a shop to run. I’ve got some family coming later today to help out. Thank you, though!”  
“Sure! Good luck, Dan!” Phil smiled and waved Dan out the door. Dan raised a delicate hand and slipped out the door into the fresh spring air. Phil watched his back head off to the right and heard the soft tinkling of a bell and a closing door. Just then, the oven timer started ringing and Phil got back to work with a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please give me feedback on it so far! Updates coming soon! :D


End file.
